The Whisperers (Comic Series)
The Whisperers are a mysterious group of survivors who disguise themselves with roamer skin to blend in with them and not get noticed. They are first introduced in Issue 130. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about The Whisperers before or as the outbreak began, except that most of them may have lived in or near Washington, D.C. Post-Apocalypse The Whisperers are first seen following Marco and Ken. Later, Marco tells that the undead were whispering to his fellow survivors, who do not take him seriously. Later, after a search party is sent to look for Ken, Whisperers ambush Dante and two more men of a search party. They brutally stab the two men to death and keep Dante hostage. They are later seen following Paul Monroe and his scouting party, who are searching for a mysteriously missing patrolman. Fearing the unknown, they begin to head back but are attacked by the Whisperers. Two men are brutally killed and another is severally injured. Though surrounded, Paul manages to beat the odds and kills all but one, who he keeps as a hostage and saves the wounded man. After the skirmish, Paul heads off to the Hilltop Colony where he brings Darius to be healed and where he brings the incapacitated Whisperer to be interrogated. At the Hilltop, Paul unmasks the wounded Whisperer who is revealed to be a 16 year old girl. The girl introduces herself as Lydia and answers all of Paul's questions straight forward. She tells Paul that the Whisperers do not harm the undead and, instead, live among them. Carl is then placed into a cell next to hers as Maggie brings Paul out to alert the others of the "talking dead". Lydia grins as she begins to have a conversation with Carl. Soon enough, Carl and Lydia begin to form a bond which results in Carl convincing Maggie to untie her and later gives her his hat to boost her confidence as she becomes scared of what may happen to her. Maggie and Paul consult with Marco about what he saw and heard exactly and inform him that he was not crazy. Meanwhile, two Whisperers keep watch over the Hilltop as they hide in the bushes outside their walls. One of them comments that Alpha is coming and that Lydia is strong enough to take care of herself. When Alpha arrives, she speaks with Maggie, proposing a trade: Dante and Ken for Lydia, her daughter. She accepts the deal and The Whisperers leave Hilltop, being secretly followed by Carl Grimes. He is found out however and is taken in by the group. They continue to travel deep in the woods before finally coming across their camp. Members *Alpha (Leader) *Lydia *Joshua (Deceased) *Whisperer 1 (Deceased) *Whisperer 2 (Deceased) *Whisperer 3 *Many other unnamed members. Killed Victims *Doug *Numerous amounts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Whisperer 1 *Whisperer 2 *Joshua *Possibly numerous unnamed Whisperers. Appearances Comic Series Volume 22: A New Beginning *Issue 130 *Issue 132 Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 133 *Issue 134 *Issue 135 *Issue 136 *Issue 138 Volume 24 *Issue 139 *Issue 140 Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Groups Category:Comics Category:The Whisperers Category:Antagonists